Music Therapy Blogs
This page provides hyperlinks to many great music therapy blogs, written by and for music therapists. "In January 2013, almost four dozen music therapy bloggers and podcasters are working with the American Music Therapy Association (AMTA) and Certification Board for Music Therapists (CBMT) as they spread the word about music therapy advocacy and the State Recognition Operational Plan through the social media airwaves" (AMTA, 2013). This page directs to towards those bloggers and more. Please add your own blog if it belongs on this list! Blogs Access Music Therapy - Jody Tucker A Music Therapy Internship Blog - Christine Young Adventures in Multicultural and Bilingual Music Therapy - Christina Stock Allegro Harmonies - Noa Elimelech and Lindsey Oliver Back Mountain Music Therapy - Antoinette Morrison CT Music Therapy - Jennifer Sokira Developing Melodies - Meryl Brown Developmental Community Music - Kalani Global Music Therapy - John Lawrence harmoniousELA - Allison Doll Heartbeat Music Therapy - Janice Lindstrom Helping Harmonies - Noa Elimelech I'm a Music Therapist - Brea Murakami Key Changes Music Therapy - Natalie Mullis & Staff Listen and Learn Music - Rachel Rambach Margie La Bella: Music Therapy & Education - Margie La Bella Metro Music Therapy - MMT More Than Music MT - Laura Theismann & Janelle Sikora More with Music - Amanda Ellis Music Makes Sense - Daniel Tague Music Matters - Kate Legge Music Sparks - JoAnn Jordan Music Therapist in Progress: An Internship Blog- Bethany Schupp Music Therapy and End of Life Care - Jillian Argue, Meghan Hinman, Kristen O’Grady, & Noah Potvin Music, Therapy, and Me - Mary Jane Landaker Music Therapy Annex - Megan Resig Music Therapy Drumming - Bill Matney and Mike Marcionetti Music Therapy Ed - Kat Fulton Music Therapy Equals Love - Ashley Lundquist Music Therapy Ideas - Connie Cheila Huettner Music Therapy Maven - Kimberly Sena Moore Music Therapy Research Blog - Blythe LaGasse Music Therapy Source - Matt Logan Music Therapy Time - Erin Seibert Musically Thinking - Megumi Azekawa Next Time Won't You Sing With Me? - Katy Hutchings Palm Beach Music Therapy Institute - PBMTI Prelude Music Therapy - Annie Walljasper Rhythm & Reason Blog - James E. Riley Rhythm For Good - Kat Fulton RhythmWORKS Music Therapy, LLC - Linda Jedrzejek Ronna Kaplan, M.A. on Huffington Post - Robin Kaplan Roots and Wings Music Therapy - Stacy Hargis Saint-Mary-in-the-Woods College Music Therapy Program - Sharon Boyle Songs For Success - Kerry Cornelius Soundscape Music Therapy - Rachelle Norman The George Center for Music Therapy - Jamie George, Andrew Littlefield, and staff The Groovy Garfoose - Bonnie Hayhurst The Harmony Resource - Ami Kunimura The Mindful Music Therapist - Roia Rafieyan The Music Therapy Show with Janice Lindstrom - Janice Lindstrom The Musical Autist - CJ Shiloh The Music Therapy Diva - Katelyn Farris The Music Therapy Guy - Jesse Hickle The Rhythm Tree - Ryan Judd The Rhythmic Mind - Stephanie Kuester Unstrange Mind - anonymous Wholesome Harmonies LLC - Amy Kalas Your Musical Self - Kimberly Sena-Moore Pinterest Boards "Music Therapy" Pinterest boards Podcasts Music Therapy Research Blog Podcast - Andrew Knight and Blythe LaGasse Music Therapy Round Table podcast - Michelle Erfurt, Rachel Rambach, Kimberly Sena Moore Instru(mental) - Brea Murakami Music Therapy Activities Wikia Social Media "Like" our musictherapyactivities.wikia.com facebook group Twitter Hashtags * #AMTA13 * #AMTARocks * #FollowMTWeek * #lovemusictherapy * #mtadvocacy * #musictherapy * #musicmatters References American Music Therapy Association, Inc. (February 22, 2013). 3rd Music Therapy Social Media Advocacy Month. Retrieved from http://www.musictherapy.org/3rd_music_therapy_social_media_advocacy_month/ Contributors James E. Riley, MM, MT-BC Category:Blogs Category:Twitter Category:Facebook Category:Podcasts Category:Social Media